Dark Heart
by Isaya831
Summary: Sequal to Wyou. When Yami is forbidden from going on a long anticipated trip, he simply sneaks off. While in Egypt, his darker personality starts to reawaken, threatening those around him, but mainly him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I'm Yami No Bakura ('No' is actually my middle name, can you believe that?) I'm your average 15 year old, solid B, high school student… NOT_

_I'm special. And I don't mean special like 'mentally impaired' special, I mean __**really**__ special. I have powers. Powers no one else has. Dark powers that only my family and a couple friends know about. And… maybe I abuse them a little, but not that much._

_I used to think everyone could do the things I do. The reason Ryou (my dad) forbid me from using them was because it was rude or something, but no. It turns out he didn't want anyone knowing what a weirdo his son was._

_Oh yeah, Ryou. So Ryou was the center of my life for the longest time, he was always there to comfort me and make me feel safe, until sometime when I was about 4. That's when I found out about Erika, his _girlfriend_. If I were Cinderella (not that I'm a girl) Erika would __**so**__ be the evil step mom. It wasn't bad enough that she had to be part of my life, she had to become my mom too (I don't know what happened to my real mom, Ryou never talks about her) Then to top it off she sticks me with a little half sister. Ew…_

_So I'm your freakishly powerful 15 year old, solid B, high school student. My dad ruined my life at the age of 4, but that's okay, because I finally found a way for him to make up for it…_

"Oh… shoot" Tori turned and looked at Yami "The Frisbee's stuck in the tree"

Yami pulled of one of his shoes and threw it at the Frisbee. He missed by a mile "I guess I'm not as good at throwing as I am at kicking" he apologized before picking the shoe up and tossing it again. This time it got stuck in the tree "What? No! Shoe, come back down, now!"

Tori giggled "It's really late Yami, so no one else is around, it's probably safe to use you-know-what to get them"

"Nah…" Yami sighed in annoyance "Erika's still here with Kayla, if she catches me using my powers in public she'll make sure my life is over"

"Um, she's like, at the other side of the park. I think it's safe to say she won't catch you"

Yami sighed and took his other shoe of, tossing it and knocking the first shoe out of the tree "I don't want to risk it though. If I'm not her idea of perfect son for the next two weeks I can't go on that trip" he tossed the first shoe at the Frisbee again. This time both objects fell down "And see? I can get by just fine without my powers."

"Mr. Grisbee probably could have done without your powers too" Tori commented, bending over to fetch the Frisbee before tossing it.

Yami ran to catch it than tossed it back to her "I wasn't **trying** to freak him out" Tori caught it "I just wanted to… stall the test. I needed a little more time to study, is that a crime?"

"Dude, he almost had a heart attack" Tori threw the Frisbee "He quit and went into a mental house for a month before they decided he wasn't a nut" Yami caught the Frisbee and tossed it back "I think if anyone knew what you did you'd at least expelled" Tori caught the Frisbee "E, X, P, E, L, L, E, D" she hesitated then threw the object "Thief"

"What?" Yami caught it "I didn't even make the stuff actually disappear. I just turned it invisible for a second. It all came right back after we got him out into the hallway"

"What you mean his unconscious form? Are you gonna toss that or what?"

Yami threw the Frisbee "Drop it. Just drop it, okay"

"I heard that Mr. GrisbEEK" Tori flew backward, a black aura surrounding her until she slammed into a near by tree.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY? I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Yami practically screamed.

"Chill!" Tori shouted back "You have the **worst** temper! If you don't get a better grip on it one of these days you'll kill someone" Yami took a deep breath and released his grip on Tori, who stumbled forward a bit "And if you do something wrong you're going to catch an earful from **someone**. You traumatized a teacher, you'd better be ready to hear from it. And that was just teasing. If your parents knew about it you'd wake up in a coffin"

"And worse yet, I couldn't go on the trip either" Yami added "That's the real threat"

"Ugh… your so obsessed with this stupid exchange student trip. What's so great about Egypt anyways?"

"I don't know" Yami admitted "I've only been there once and that was before Ryou and Erika were married so I don't really remember it" he shrugged "Actually, that's when the other me appeared now that I think about it"

"I still think you out to see a therapist about that" Tori muttered "Anyway, It's getting late. I should go home. By!"

Yami waved as she left, checking to make sure no one was around before summoning the Frisbee to himself. "Erika can go home without me" he stepped into the long shadow of the tree and vanished.

**Yami: Great... I was hoping I'd be free of this once she finished her last story... she's made a sequal**

**Akefia: Oh shut it. You know what she did to me? I'm Atem's angel servant in her other story!**

**Isaya831: Both of you shut it. Besides _to Yami_ You're a teenager now. You at least look the way you're supposed to...**

**Yami: _not satisfied_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. I had a huge mental block after the first paragraph for a long time -.-

**Chapter 2**

Yami rolled out of bed as his alarm clock went off. He couldn't remember whether or not he had any reason to be out of bed and climbed back in. It wasn't until half an hour later when his little sister started bouncing around on him that he finally got up.

When he managed to make himself leave his room Erika confronted him "There you are! You have a meeting today!"

"What…? Why?" Yami yawned and started to look for the coffee maker. Maybe his father had been as generous as to leave some of the miracle liquid for him.

"I told you before" Erika scowled "It's for the 'gifted and talented students program'. You want to get into a nice college, right?"

"Not really"

"Yes you do" Erika said "Now get dressed and eat breakfast. Hurry!"

Yami took his time to drink a mug of coffee before changing into a somewhat formal outfit before Erika rushed him out the door and into the car.

The building was small and well hidden. Yami had to admire Erika in that she actually new how to get to the place. It looked more like a hidden base than a school owned building.

There were metal detectors as they went inside. His shoes didn't meet the security standards and were confiscated. When Erika asked him why his shoes had been considered a hazard he simply shrugged. Hell if he knew.

Each room seemed to have its own unique security system. Yami made a game out of figuring each one out as he was led through the building. There was a pattern in which system was used depending on where you were in the building. By seeing similar systems Yami changed his game from simply figuring them out to figuring out how to crack them.

Erika led him into what looked like a meeting room for a big business. "Stay put" she ordered before leaving. The second she was gone Yami was up on the table picking at the security system. He took it off and set it down. Taking it apart and looking at the different layers to it before quickly putting it back together and replacing it on the ceiling.

He jumped into one of the seats just as Erika came in with some 'all business' men. Yami was tempted to try a disappearing act at the site of them. They were the type of people who were either villains or boring, judging by looks.

"Mr. Yami No Bakura" The head man said, taking a seat in the large chair at the end of the table and looking at Yami amused "Do you know why you're here today"

"That's a good question for a positive answer, but if your looking for something negative then ask me if I care" Erika glared daggers at him, warning him to be polite. "But yes, I do know what this is for"

"Good" The man glanced at Erika and she shook her head. He grinned slightly and looked back at Yami "You don't have to high of grades, but do well on standardized tests. Looking over your records the problem seems to be homework that went ignored. You're on the school soccer team as well and-" He turned on a large screen behind him which showed an image of Yami just a minute ago playing with the security device "Know your way around technology"

"Um… where…" Judging by the angle he was at on the screen the camera was somewhere on the wall parallel to the door. A quick scan proved this theory correct. Yami was amazed at how well it was hidden.

"Now, we've been looking through school reports and rumors. It seems that in every class where something unexplainable happens you happen to be there. There were several other student with this schedule but these occurrences have also happened while they are absent, leaving you as the only suspect left"

Yami glanced at Erika. If she was upset about the man coming so close to learning about his powers he hadn't said it yet "Yami No Bakura, how do you do these things" He continued to look at her. She signaled for him to answer honestly.

"I…" he looked up at the security device, then to Erika, then back to the device. He held his outstretched palm toward it and the object was engulfed in darkness. When he moved his hand away the darkness vanished, but the device did not reappear.

"Amazing" the head man whispered "We've had several gifted children like you in before, but they never demonstrated that sort of power" Yami twitched, this was the type of gifted and talented Erika had been talking about? Why bother to hide his powers if she had them shown to a public school program? "Yami No Bakura-"

"Just Yami"

"Yami… we'd like you to spend a couple weeks here over the summer so we can gain a full understanding of your abilities. Mrs. Bakura, is this okay with you"

"Yes" Erika replied

"But I'm in Egypt then!" Yami protested.

Erika silenced him with a glare "You can go to Egypt some other time. This is more important"

Yami growled at her but remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

OOOOO

"He's an interesting one. You did good finding him"

"It was entirely by accident" Erika admitted "He just happened to be my boyfriend's kid. I didn't even know it until after we were engaged"

"You still did well. I've never seen anyone with a power so… dark. He doesn't seem to willing to go along though. Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him in now?"

"No. But it's too late to bring him in earlier. He'll be fine with it if we reschedule his silly trip"

OOOOO

Bakura glanced up at Yami as he burst into the room "You have to stop her!"

"Your mother, your sister, or your friend?"

"Erika! She's evil!" Yami complained "She says I have to let some nut case company that's **supposedly** school related lock me up for X many days during the time I'm supposed to go to Egypt!"

"Yami" Bakura set down the book he'd been reading to look at his 'son' "To be honest, I'm not too comfortable with you going to Egypt. I know you've been looking forward to it, but I just don't think it's a good idea" all the shadow realm related reasons for this were left out "And if your mother thinks that this is best for you the least you could do is give it a try"

"You're just as bad!" Yami yelled. He stormed out of the room. Bakura flinched as stay bits of Yami's unnatural shadow energy knocked things over when the boy passed them.

**Isaya831: SOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I waited so long to update!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-I Here by label you my most responsive fan. Hold still _pulls out a labeler_ Just a sec here... Done. Okay, here's your label. Feel free to use or not use it. Now... lets see. Yeah, Erika is deffinetly a shady character. As long as this vaiguly established plot doesn't take to serious of a twist that will be explained around what's supposed to be the middle of the story. Great guess by the way. you completely nailed the summary of this chapter (;D)

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-Sorry. I'm more of a not-a-few-paragraphs-but-not-a-super-long-chapter kind of person. Here's my view. Exagertavily short, don't even need to scroll down to read it chapters are cheep and should be avoided unless you haven't updated in ages, already got the basic idea in, and are having a serious writers block. Long chapters are nice but as long as more mediumish chapters make it easier to find a nice breaking point, I'm the sort of person who can't focus on anything long and need breaking points, and as long as the mediumish chapter story is updated regularly its A-okay. The problem here is that I forget to update regularly.

**Chapter 3**

"They said that? For real?" An empty soda can on the wall exploded.

"…yeah…" The next one to blow up was full of grape soda. It created the effects of a sticky purple fireworks show.

"That's **SOOOOOOO** unfair! You've been on your best behavior for ever and your parents decided you can't go anyways!"

Yami didn't respond. Instead he focused on blowing up to soda cans containing root beer.

"Speaking of best behavior, your parents will kill you when they see the mess your making in front of the school. **The school**! What if a security camera catches you?"

"Then good for the camera!" Yami hissed

"Well…" Tori took a few steps back "Not to side with your parents, but why did you want to go to Egypt so badly?"

All the remaining soda cans blew up, creating something Tori would have deemed worth of a fireworks show "I don't know! I just…" Yami took a deep breath "Ever since I was really little… Egypt's seemed really fascinating to me, like how using my powers always felt really good. It's just one of those things I can't really understand, but still somehow know"

"You're creepy" Tori said, nudging him to let her friend know it was a joke "But if you reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaly want to go" She stretched and paused "Nah. Wouldn't want you in more trouble than you'll be in once we're caught with this mess"

"What?"

"Well…" Tori pretended to look thoughtful "My family is, by **no** means, poor. And as of late, my parents have been , in **no** way, attentive. So I could **easily** 'borrow' a bit of our money and… oh… maybe… get a couple plane tickets. It won't put a dent in my parents wallets"

"You could do that?" Yami sat down in the sticky mess and thought about it for a minute "Well… I'm doomed anyways. I can either wait to get 'tested' or I can go with you. Not a hard choice"

"Just get a different pair of pants or something before you go. What flavor soda did you sit in?"

Yami ran his finger through the mess he was sitting in and licked it "A delicious combination of orange and grape soda, couple with a few unfortunate ants"

"Ew"

OOOOO

"Have you ever been on a plane before?" Tori asked ass she handed the guard her tickets

"Twice. Round trip to Egypt and back when I was four. Ryou has some friends there"

"Oh yeah, you told me that. Sorry I asked"

"S'okay" Yami paused after passing through a metal detector "You know what. I have this odd feeling that one of Ryou's friends in Egypt has some mental defect. I don't know why. It's probably a bad child hold memory or something, but thinking about that makes me feel the need to throw knives"

"I think you have a mental defect. If you feel the need to, at least don't say it out loud in an airport!"

Yami laughed nervously "Yeah…"

"Well come on. Our plane leaves in five minutes!" Tori grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him the rest of the way. Yami let her lead. She knew a lot more about planes and such than he did.

OOOOO

"Sorry, dude. I didn't know you'd get airsick"

"Well, now you know" Yami muttered, not taking his head out of his hands or standing up.

"So now that we're in Egypt are you going to **look**?"

"Give me a sec…" Yami took a deep breath and raised his head "It looks the same as Japan, there just isn't grass growing on the sides of the runways"

"That's because you're looking at the runways. Come on. There are tour busses from here going to the Pyramids. Let's go"

OOOOO

"Daddy" Kayla pulled on Bakura's shirt "Where's Yami?"

"He went to play with Tori" Bakura explained

"Yesterday"

"Huh?"

"He went to play with Tori yesterday. Where did he go today?"

"Oh. I forgot to mention" Bakura smiled "He called some time in the afternoon saying he was spending the night with Tori. I told him he could go. Your mother's been awfully harsh on him lately, and it takes his mind off of Egypt" Bakura's gaze was drawn to a photo of him with his younger sister, particularly, he was focused on the millennium ring around his neck in the image. Each time he'd caught Yami staring at the 'necklace' in the photo he'd wanted to throw it out, but he had no other memories of Amane "And I really don't want him going to Egypt…"

**Isaya831: Hm… Kinda chopped that chapter up. Sorry**

**Yami: I get to be evil again, right?**

**Isaya831: Patients, little one, all in good time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spidey meets Wizard-theif**-You've said Awesome for times so far.

**Tie-dyed- Trickster**-Sugar rush... hm... that would make a good filler for a random chapter before (next couple words have been deleted to keep story plot a surprise) Yes. Tori is the only person who can really convince Yami to not do anything he's set on doing (though this doesn't always work). In case you haven't noticed, his parents have virtually no control over him.

**Osireia**-Shadi isn't in Egypt.

**Chapter 4**

"It says they never knew his name" Tori said, examining the information sheet they'd received upon entering the museum.

"You know what…" Yami said softly "I've seen this before"

Tori rolled her eyes "This exhibit left Japan before we were born"

"No" Yami scowled, examine the large stone tablet. His gaze was focused on the carved images of the pharaoh and the priest battling with the magician and the dragon "I've seen this before. I know I have"

"Yami, you're being creepy again"

Yami shook his head "Am not!"

"Look, just cut it out"

"Fine" Yami sighed "but I wasn't being creepy"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"What do you think his name was?" Yami changed the subject

"I don't know. It says his father's name was… anhk… non…. konen… or… something" Tori threw the paper on the ground "AGH! Why are Egyptian names so **weird**?"

"I think his name was Atem" Yami said, ignoring his friends little fit.

"Don't you have a friend with that name?"

"He's not my friend" Yami hissed before going to look at the next thing on display. A mummy. It didn't seem right to him. Mummies shouldn't be on display in glass cases. They ought to be in their tombs with there funeral relics and so on. Those people had believed in going to the afterlife, but how could the pharaohs pass on if everyone was looking at them all day through a thin glass wall.

What did normal people do when they had to go to the afterlife? Not everyone got a tomb for their body to rest in. Did they burry normal people in graveyards like most people today did? Maybe the cremated all the bodies. Maybe they boiled them in a giant pot.

Yami blinked. Where had the last idea come from? No one boiled people in a giant pot as a way of honoring the dead.

He chuckled softly and went on to the next display.

Tori noticed Yami had wandered away from the stone tablet and went to find him

OOOOO

"Yami, we need to stick together" Tori scolded. They were on a park bench. Yami didn't think of it as a park, it was more like a giant sand box "What if one of us gets lost? I think it's best if neither of us has to explain it to our parents. 'Oh yeah, Ryou, tori and I snuck of to Egypt even though you said we couldn't go and I'm the only one who came back'. Dude, he'd skin you"

Yami sighed "I get it. If we're both lost neither of us has to explain why the other one is missing"

"Smart boy. Now come on. The your bus that goes to the pyramids is about to leave"

OOOOO

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Smith. Is Yami at your house…I see…No, I haven't seen Tori…right, bye"

Bakura hung the phone up "Erika, we have a problem"

"What?"

"Yami isn't at Tori's like he said he'd be. Mrs. Smith hasn't seen her for a while either"

Erika scowled "When I find that boy I'll ring his neck" she promised before storming out of the building.

Once outside the apartment building she sighed. Yami was missing? That couldn't be a good thing. She hurried to the building she'd taken Yami to only a couple days ago.

"I need to speak to my father" she said to the man guarding the entrance.

"Sure thing, ma'am" He mumbled letting her into the building.

Erika waited in the entrance until her father came into the room "Erika, sweety, daddy's busy right now. We have lots of people we're working with today"

"Cut the crap, dad" Erika hissed "Yami's gone missing. His friend's vanished too if that helps. You're the one who was so interested in him. Alert the other bases. Particularly the one in Egypt. My guess is he wound up there"

"Egypt? Why there?"

"kid was always facinated by the place" Erika shrugged "He's a little odd if you ask me. He's a lot older than he thinks he is"

"And what does that mean?"

"Isn't Ryou funny?" Erika asked "He was tortured by an ancient spirit for a few years, then when the spirit was turned into a baby he suddenly agreed to look after it. Well, you'd best find that kid before he causes too much trouble" She smirked "You can do that, right? Bye, daddy" she waved and left.

**Isaya831: Darn. There was something I wanted to fit into this chapter but I have no idea how to do that…**

**Yami: Wait… my step mom is… so now that man is… I'm lost**

**Isaya831: Why am I not surprised?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-Let me know if I can count the number of times you said it for any other story. Tahnk you for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

Tori was reading through the map when she realized that she'd lost Yami. she found a bit of irony in that, but decided it could wait for later.

Yami was wandering through the desert, well aware of the fact that Tori was looking for him. He'd learned a new trick since they arrived in Egypt. When he closed his eyes he could sense Tori's location. It only worked for her though. He wondered why.

He'd been using the power all afternoon to make sure she wasn't catching up to him.

Now he wasn't too worried about that. He was pretty sure he'd walked a lot farther in a few hours than most people could all day. He shrugged it off as a result of soccer practice and kept going.

He wouldn't call what surrounded him cliffs. They were more like tall rocks. Tall rocks carved in various places to make stairs. It was mainly sand he walked one, but occasionally he'd find the foundation of a small building. He assumed he'd found a lost village, and was waiting for someone to pop out and tell him he wasn't permitted in the area.

It was said. It had always bothered him to hear about lost civilizations, even the pyramids had depressed him, but this was far worse. His heart ached. Occasionally he even caught himself crying.

Exploring the almost completely eroded village he found a set of stairs leading underground. He doubted it was a good idea, with everything else that collapsed he might be stuck in a cave-in.

"_Go ahead_" something whispered in his ear "_Go see the truth_"

"The truth?" Yami turned around to see who was speaking to him, but no one was there. Hesitantly, he descended under the ground.

As he suspected, the obvious path had caved in, and was now impossible to access. Upon further inspection, however, there was another path, a hidden hallway.

Yami slipped through the narrow passage and came into a larger room. There was an indent in the wall, huge, rectangular shaped. On the floor were scattered pieces of stone. There were bits of carving, like a giant stone picture that had fallen out of place and shattered. Underground, with no wind or sand, there had been no erosion.

Yami examined all the pieces. His other self, who usually only contacted him in his dreams, sent him an image. I giant jigsaw puzzle. Sounded like fun.

He found corner pieces first. Setting them in the place he imagined they belonged in the indent in the wall. The higher up spots were hard to reach, but his powers made everything convenient. He could even use them to make the pieces stay in place.

When he was halfway done it was getting cold, and he was hungry. He assumed it was probably late. He left the underground for a minute and came up to gaze at the stars. He dug around in his bag for something to eat while he called Tori on his cell phone.

She answered immediately "Hey, Tori…No, I'm not lost. If I want to leave I can just use my powers to locate you…Yeah, I can do that…That's nice…I'm **already** in trouble…Right-Hey, you'll never guess what I found…NO! Of course not! It's some ruins…No there aren't any skeletons, just building foundations. There's this underground place with some crushed stone tablet too. I'm putting it back together…Right. I'll see you soon"

He hung up and ate the snack foods he'd managed to find. He was still a little hungry, but it would do for now.

Going back underground he went back to work on the stone puzzle. He fell asleep twice and was sure it was noon by the time he was almost finished. He was proud of himself. Experts took years to put this sort of thing together. It was like he was some sort of genius.

He picked up the last piece and examined the tablet. It looked like a picture of some sort of demon. A giant with no legs, but a snake tail.

Carefully, he place the last piece in. The stone fused back together, all the cracks vanishing. An ear splitting screech shook the cave. Yami was sure that the place would collapse, but he couldn't move. He felt it, power, his power, in the stone.

Suddenly the image became real. Yami stared at it in horror before it flew into him. He screamed, collapsing on the ground and clutching his chest. It hurt. Then everything went black.

-Dreamscape-

Yami groaned and looked around. "You look awful"

He looked up and forced a grin "Hey, Yami"

The older Yami nodded "Thank you" he grinned "It must have hurt a lot, but we're a step closer now. I'd better let you go. You might want to get home"

-End Dreamscape-

Yami woke up feeling woozy. It was a minute before he could collect himself and get up to leave. He glance at the blank stone table stuck in the wall before exiting the room and going to find Tori.

OOOOO

Ryou looked up when the phone rang. Before he could pick it up, Erika was there "Hello?...Really?...Yes, I'll tell him, we'll be right there" she hung up.

"Yami and Tori have been located. My father's having them sent back home. Their plane arrives in Tokyo in a few hours"

**Isaya831: **_**plays dramatic music**_

**Yami: YES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**O.o ... I went to long without updating and I have no idea what these reviews mean...**

**I'm so sorry... I'll respond next time...**

**Chapter 6**

"They've been located?"

Erika nodded smiling sweetly, the way she always did for her husband, but on the inside she was sweating. She was sure he'd notice something was up, but if Yami was under severe punishment for, well, running away to another country, then it would seem natural for their son to be so upset he refused to talk to them. That solved the problem of the voice, and the attitude, but Faze could only mimic the appearance of one person, and there'd be trouble if Bakura got into contact with Tori's parents before the children actually were located. Not to mention the trouble they'd have getting Yami to cooperate when he really did return home.

She feared her husbands wrath, should he find out what was going on.

"I need to go speak to someone at Kayla's school" She said

"Right" Bakura was grinning, eager to see his son again "Don't take to long"

"I won't" Erika's grin disappeared the second she stepped out of their home.

As she walked away as fast as possible without what she was doing being considered running, she dialed up the number that had just called their home phone "Father, it's me"

She stopped and pulled out a watch, clicking a button on it, the time disappeared and the screen when white "No, you listen, this is a big problem. I-…Yes, I told Ryou, but he's no idiot. A week. That's how long Faze can go before Ryou figures it out, and that's not counting when he gets suspicious. You have **them** out looking for Yami and Tori, don't you?"

OOOOO

"Hello, Erika. Listen, I know you want to talk more about your son but I'm a busy man and-" Guy paused "Only that long? Your husband must really know his son. Yes, I've sent Luma and Blank after him. Or I think I have. You can never be sure, with Blank"

Guy held his breath as his daughter continued to rant into the phone "Yes, yes, I'll check…I'll make sure Faze knows before we send him to the air port…yes…good bye"

He hung the phone up and turned to Faze "Here" He handed the boy a handful of pictures of Yami taken by the security system when he'd visited "This is the boy. Is that enough imagery to pull it off?"

Faze nodded

"Now remember, you're supposed to be punished for running off to Egypt. You're so mad you refuse to talk to anyone, or even come out of your room. This is something that has been recorded as 'Beyond perfectly natural' for the boy you're mimicking. Erika says the act will last a week, so try to make it convincing and maybe you can buy Luma and Blank a little more time"

"Yes, sensei" Faze examined the images closely, before suddenly shuddering. He dropped the photos as he shrunk about an inch. His bored line chubby body slimmed until it was almost unhealthily thin. Knotted dark brown hair turned white and grew longer. His face softened, and his eyes changed from a dull grey to a purplish-brown.

"One of the agents will take you to the airport" Guy continued "Once their, you'll meet up with Erika. She'll correct you on any errors you may have in Yami's appearance. Understood?"

Faze nodded

"Good. Now wait right here until the agent comes for you"

OOOOO

"Which way?"

"I don't know"

Blank growled "What do you mean 'you don't know?'"

"He's different" Luma said softly "All of us, theirs such a bright light but… but with him, it's as if light isn't there. I remember… When he came to the organization to be examined I was in the building. He was so dark I felt like I'd be sick. Such a powerful darkness…"

She trailed of, staring at the endless sand. Blank shook his head. He may have been feared at the organization because of his power, but if it weren't for that, everyone would certainly be whispering about Luma for being so odd.

"I should…" she continued again "Be able to find his darkness, because it swallows up my light, but this whole country is dark, like he just released energy throughout it"

Blank almost couldn't here her. Luma always spoke so quiet, so gently, like she was about to burst into tears.

"There" she lifted a finger slowly and pointed to the south-west "Is where the darkness is greatest… but it's possible that he released a lot of energy in that place, and it hasn't settled yet"

"How old is the energy release?"

"I'd say about half a day"

"Let's head that way then"

OOOOO

Yami groaned and clutched his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked, leaning over and placing a hand on his back.

Yami nodded "I'm just-… there's something near here. Some weird energy. It hurts" he gasped "I felt this before. Really recently. At the building Erika took me too" as he sensed another wave of energy he shuddered "But I think something in those ruins sharpened my magic senses. It's really effecting me now"

"What ruins?"

The image of the beast flying into him flashed through Yami's mind "It's nothing" he muttered "We need to get back to a town"

He closed his eyes and whimpered "The best bet…" he said after a few seconds "Would be to head north" he pointed in that direction "That's where this energy is coming from. If I had to guess, there's someone there"

Tori nodded and followed Yami as he summoned up the strength he needed to head toward the source of his pain.

OOOOO

"_But, Wyou, I don wanna wide on da big boy swide yet" Yami whined "I wanna pway on da wittle one a wittle wonger"_

_Bakura smiled "It's not that big, Yami, really. You can do it. I'll catch you as you come down"_

_Yami's eyes lit up "Weawy? Yay! I wanna go on da big boy swide Wyou! Da big boy swide!" He grabbed Bakura's sleeve and began tugging._

"_Okay, okay" Bakura chuckled, picking Yami up and carrying him to the slide. _

_It really wasn't that high up. Only Bakura's height. But once Yami was on top of it he suddenly remembered why it had scared him. When he was up there, it looked like down was so far away._

"_I don wanna go down!" he screamed "I don wanna go down!"_

_Bakura got up from the position he's gotten in to catch Yami and went back over to the top of the slide, but before he could pick Yami up, the smaller boy slipped. Yami screamed as he fell down. Bakura watched, mildly horrified ( seeing as no one had ever lost a life from going down a slide on their own), then filled with sheer terror as Yami glowed deep blue, before Dark Necrofear appeared and swiped Yami off the slide._

"_Ahm…" Bakura looked around to make sure no one had seen that before accepting his son from the demon, which, in turn, smiled and vanished._

Yami replayed this scene in his head and smirked.

Fear…

That was what brought out the ability to summon monsters. All he had to do, was set up an utterly terrifying experience for his younger self. Once Diabound was released, he'd be able to seize control again, only for up to five minutes. But that would be long enough to find the Ring. Long enough to gain full control

**Felix: Super special awesome plot twist!**

**Yami: Who's he?**

**Isaya831: Some guy I brought in to quote episode 23 of yugioh the abridged series.**

**Bakura: Oh.**

**Isaya831: Speaking of Yugioh and LittleKuriboh's works… did you know they're doing a third series where they duel on motorcycles? I though LittleKuriboh was kidding when that popped up in episode… 27 (?)**

**Yami: Weird**

**Isaya831: I know, not only is it dumb. Someone's so totally gonna crash.**

**Felix: This looks like a job for ****Limey Man****!**

**Isaya831: Shut up, Felix**

**Felix: Whatever you say, Mr. President.**

**Isaya831: right……… Anyway, this is the intro for about two or three more made up characters. Faze was just added in to cover up the fact that Erika announced that Yami was coming home. Ladies, and Gents, this is why you shouldn't make your stories up as you go. (I do have a so-so-ish idea of what'll happen)**

**Yami: Well, I'm liking this**

**Yami: I'm not**

**Atem: WTH?**

**Isaya831: Oh, I brought in my Yami too. We might need to rename one of them so we can tell them apart… **

**Atem: You think?**

**Isaya831: hm… I got it! Older Yami, you're new name is… Raguna!**

**Yami: You're kidding me right? Yami was my name first!**

**Isaya831: Good point. Okay, Younger Yami, you're Raguna**

**Raguna: You just stole that name from a video game!**

**Isaya831: So?**

**Raguna: I do not like this!!**

**Felix: This chain should help keep my millennium puzzle safe from the various villains who are always challenging me to children's card games**

**Yugi: O.o**

**Isaya831:…right… Get out!**

**Felix: God, what was I thinking, getting that chain. I must be the dumbest anime character ever**

**Isaya831: Yeah, yeah. Well, whatever. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-Not... really... but if you read this chapter you might have a good idea how he figures it out.

**dragonlday222**-urm... okay.

**Chapter 7**

"AH!"

"That's enough" Tori grabbed Yami's arm and forced him to sit down "It hurts you to get closer to this energy, right? So stop getting closer to it. Wait till it goes away"

"No point…" Yami muttered "It's getting closer…"

"What?"

"I bet, whoever the energy belongs to, they must sense me too…" Yami gasped "They're getting closer"

OOOOO

"Luma…"

"NO! NO CLOSER!" Luma screamed "DARK! TO DARK! NO CLOSER!"

Blank sighed "You good for nothing little-" he reached down and tapped Luma's forehead.

She blinked and looked around "It went away…"

"I sealed away your memories that make you fear darkness. Now keep going"

"Right" Luma nodded and got up to continue leading Blank toward the darkness.

OOOOO

Yami was not as fortunate as Luma. He coughed up blood, staggering toward the source of his suffering in spite of Tori's protests.

"Yami, please, we're not even in the city yet and, oh… please turn back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"N-n-no I…" Yami paused to keep from collapsing "I'll adjust to the… the… energy… I just… need a little…. tim-…" he fell over in the sand.

"Mr. Bakura did tell you there was nothing good about coming to Egypt."

OOOOO

"He's really close now" Luma said spacily "I think he might be in pain."

Blank wanted to scream at her about what an understatement that was when they finally spotted their target. How could she be so spacey?

"Are you okay, mister?" He asked, running up to Yami's unconscious body.

"Oh! People! Thank god! Do you know where the nearest town is?"

Blank looked over to Luma "Town?"

"There's light that way" she pointed in what Blank would have liked to call a random direction "But it's far. We walked a long way to get here"

"You came all the way out here? What were you looking for? Never mind. Please help my friend!" Tori begged

Blank nodded "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He…" Tori stopped herself. They'd think she was insane if she told them about Yami's powers or the energy he'd sensed "No. He just… he just passed out. The temperature in the desert must have gotten to him"

Blank nodded again "Help him up onto my back" Tori did as she was told "Luma, lead us toward the nearest town"

"Cairo?"

"Is that the nearest civilization?" Blank asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes"

"Then yes. Take us there"

"Okay…" Luma turned and began to lead them toward Cairo.

As they walked, Blank couldn't help but notice how concerned Tori looked. He shrugged it off through, figuring it was just a close friendship. He hadn't been given any info on his target having a girlfriend or romantic interest of any sort.

Tori was extremely uncomfortable around Blank and Luma. Blank seemed rude and unconversational, and Luma was more than a little off, making the walk across the sand extremely uncomfortable.

"We have tickets to Japan" Blank said as the city drew closer "Four, but two of our parents went missing. We were here on vacation. We need to leave in the morning for a plain to live with our aunt and uncle until our parents are found… dead or alive" he did his best to sound upset "If you two'd like… I mean, you seem to be from Japan, judging by the language you speak"

This struck Tori as an unusual and suspicious coincidence, but she said nothing.

Blank swore as they got into the city and he could see a clock on a near by screen "The plain leaves in a few hours. We won't get there in time, especially not with security" He could easily get past security, but that may leave witnesses, and he was told that there weren't supposed to be witnesses to 'unusual behavior'.

"Oh no…" said Luma.

"That's awful! Now what?" Tori asked, playing along to see what happened. No need to let them know she had enough money in her bag to buy ten tickets, and rent a store front in the airport for half a year.

It helped to have really rich parents.

"I don't know" Blank admitted. He hadn't been told what would happen if he missed the plain "Oh… if we don't get there in time"

A car that had been driving by with its window opened stopped "Need a ride?" The man looked like he was in his late 20s. Tori noticed he was eyeing Yami, but she ignored it. It wasn't every day a young boy with white hair was spotted in Africa.

Blank happily accepted the ride without asking questions. Relieved to have such a stroke of luck. Tori dispelled any suspicions she'd had at this. Blank and Luma just seemed to be to trusting of people.

Yami had stopped whimpering by the time they got into town, and was stirring as the car pulled up to the airport entrance "So what are you doing without an adult?" the man asked.

"Asking for a lot of trouble. Yami and I will be so grounded when we get home, especially since he passed out"

"Our parents went missing. We're heading to Japan to move in with our relatives"

"Without a chaperone?" the man asked, unconvinced

"We… ur… kind of tried to avoid ours" Blank said

"He's very annoying" Luma put in. Blank saw this as the first useful thing she'd ever said.

"Oh… well… that's irresponsible" The man laughed and Yami's eyes fluttered open "Not that I'm one to talk, I broke every rule my father ever set for me!"

Looking at his jewelry and odd complexion, Tori didn't doubt this. His hair had obviously been bleached "Thank you for the ride" she said politely as she helped Yami out.

"No problem"

Yami glanced back at the man just before he drove off "Bunny?"

"You're still tired, Yami" Tori said "These two have spare tickets for Japan. We're going back with them. Think you can make it to the air port terminal?"

Yami nodded and let Tori lead him inside.

**Isaya831: Bunny.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-...

**Luiniliel**-(_flinch)_ sorry. I don't think this counts as soon.

**Chapter 8**

"What are you?" Tori groaned. Of course that would be the first thing Yami said. The two strangers had been such a huge help, and this was the first thing he said.

"Me?" Luma asked. She looked genuinely surprised. "Why, I suppose I'm whatever you are. That's human. Isn't it?" Blank looked just as upset with his partner as Tori was with hers.

"Yami, they were such a huge help, don't-"

"She's the one" Yami cut Tori off "She's the one who was radiating that energy that made me pass out" he narrowed his eyes at her "Tori, there's something wrong with them"

No one in the airport terminal noticed the four acting odd, to busy to catch a plain, or leave the building. Outside, Erika waited for them to arrive, having received a call saying the real Yami was there. She'd been relieved that they'd found him so soon. One day and Bakura already suspected Faze.

"Yami, what are you talking about?"

"There's nothing wrong with us" Blank smiled "We're, well, we're just like you. I suppose. We're just-" his hand shot out and grabbed Yami's head "different"

People were watching now. Blank turned and glared at them and they passed out. Luma pointed to a near by security camera. A beam shot out of her hand and it exploded. Blank released Yami, who slumped over on the ground "There. I rewrote his memories"

"What about her?" Luma pointed to Tori, who was backing away.

"No witnesses"

OOOOO

Faze looked up as Erika came in with the real Yami in her arms. "Great. I'm tired of playing dress up for this kid." He stood up and returned to his normal form "See ya"

Erika didn't stop him from slipping out the window. Instead she woke Yami up. His eyes were unfocused for a second before narrowing on Erika "Get out of my room!" he snarled.

"Don't use that tone with your mother"

"I'm not related to you, you witch!"

"Yami?" Bakura poked his head in "Talking again, our you?"

"Ryou! Get her out of my room!" Yami jabbed a finger in Erika's direction "Get her out before I make her leave"

Bakura covered Kayla's ears, since his daughter had come to watch. "Not in front of your sister, you won't"

"Watch me" Yami hissed. Bakura turned Kayla around so she couldn't look while darkness formed around Yami's hand and literally shot Erika out of the room. She was slammed into the wall across the hall from Yami's bedroom.

Yami blinked and looked down at his hands as Bakura turned back to him, looking more than a little angry "I… I didn't use **that** much power." He looked up at Bakura "What's going on?! You know a lot about my magic, don't you? Using that much power drains me! Why don't I feel drained?" He looked back down at his hands again. There was still a faint purple glow around them.

"Yami…" Bakura whispered "Yami, don't."

But it was too late. Yami pointed at his window and the glass shattered. He flicked his wrist and it mended itself. He streatched both arms out and just about everything in his room lifted off the ground and spun around "Look!" he looked around excitedly "I can do a lot more magic now! Look Ryou! I'm not tired at all!"

"Yami, stop!" Bakura ordered, now trying to weave his way through the swirling objects.

"But-" Yami swayed "whoa" he put a hand to his head. The objects settled in their proper place. "Got a little dizzy" he explained to Bakura, who'd managed to get to him now that things weren't flying anywhere. "Ryou? Dad?"

"We… we're going to go see Atem" Bakura muttered before grabbing Yami's arm and dragging him away.

OOOOO

"How did it go? Anything to report about this boy?"

"He did something… something dark" Luma tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

Blank rolled his eyes and grabbed Luma's arm. Both of their eyes looked glazed for a second before he released her.

"Shortly before our arrival in the country he released a large amount of dark energy from a point around…" Blank looked at a map sitting on Guy's desk "there. He past out just before we came up to him. According to a later accusation something about the energy Luma emanates had hurt him."

"Where did you find him?" Guy asked, circling the area Blank had previously pointed to on the map.

"Somewhere in this area" Blank took the pen and circled a much larger area in between the first marked point and the nearest city, which, now that he looked at it, wasn't that near by.

"Hm… and what time did you find him?"

"Middle of the night"

"But your plane left from here, you couldn't have gotten there in time"

"Some guy gave us a ride"

"Did you erase his memories? I told you to leave no witnesses"

Blank shifted uncomfortably.

**Isaya831: Yeah, to bored to write a serious authors note. Bye**


End file.
